


Качели

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ибики всегда присматривал за своей бывшей однокомандницей, но, похоже, больше этого делать не нужно





	Качели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670037) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



Ибики стоял на краю крыши здания, отбрасываемая им тень затерялась где-то между крышей Академии и землей тремя этажами ниже. Объект его нынешнего пристального внимания даже не подозревал о его присутствии.  
А смотрел он на Сузуме. Он заглядывал к ней в Академию – иногда, словно невзначай, хоть и нечасто попадался ей на глаза или разговаривал с ней. Ибики было важно знать, что она и Томбо счастливы – но избытком общительности он не страдал. Он понимал, что стоило бы проводить с ними побольше времени, но при его работе редко удавалось выкроить свободные часы. Кроме того, его бывшие товарищи по команде, в отличие от него, и так неплохо устроили свою жизнь, не предоставляя ему слишком много поводов для волнений. По крайней мере, обычно.  
Сузуме сидела на деревянных качелях, давным-давно привязанных к суку огромного старого дуба во дворе Академии. Она небрежно держалась за веревки, чуть покачиваясь туда-сюда, но не делая попыток по-настоящему раскачаться. Темные завитки ее волос взмывали в воздух при каждом движении, а круглые линзы очков поблескивали в полуденных лучах солнца.  
Он не первый раз заставал ее вот так, хотя сидеть в уединении той было не свойственно – его подруга по команде была очень дружелюбным и общительным человеком. И Ибики не знал, беспокоиться или нет по поводу такой перемены.  
В первый раз, когда он застал ее так, она просидела на качелях весь обеденный перерыв, прежде чем пойти внутрь. В тот день Ибики заметил на другом конце двора Эбису, но подходить тот не стал. Однако Ибики все равно мысленно сделал себе пометку на память.  
В тот раз ее необычное поведение ему удалось увидеть практически случайно – однако во второй раз он целенаправленно пришел в нужное время. И, в отличие от предыдущего визита, приложил все силы, чтобы остаться незамеченным.  
Сейчас взгляд Сузуме был сосредоточен на пыльной земле под ее сандалиями, а ее мысли блуждали где-то так далеко, что Ибики сомневался, заметит ли она его, если он даже встанет перед ней голым. Он подумывал бросить в нее кунай, просто чтобы она не расслаблялась, но периферийным зрением отметил какое-то движение, предотвратившее почти машинальный бросок.  
Из-за угла здания скользнула тонкая тень, и показалась прикрытая банданой голова, с точки обзора Ибики выглядевшая, как прикрытый тканью круглый шарнир. Даже темные очки почти не скрывали быстрые нервные взгляды туда-сюда.   
Ибики пригнулся, сведя собственную тень к минимуму, и подавил ток чакры так, чтобы она едва ощущалась под кожей.  
Эбису шагнул из теней, по-прежнему нервно оглядываясь, и двинулся к качелям, заходя со спины к Сузуме, по-прежнему полностью погруженной в свои мысли и не обращающей на него внимания.  
Ибики сомкнул пальцы на рукояти куная и быстро подсчитал, сможет ли добраться до шиноби прежде, чем тот доберется до Сузуме.  
Но Эбису сделал глубокий вдох – заметный даже скорчившемся на крыше Ибики, расправил плечи и выпрямился. И твердым шагом преодолел оставшееся расстояние, не делая больше попыток спрятаться.  
Улыбаясь, он встал позади Сузуме и чуть подтолкнул ее, приводя качели в движение.  
Сузуме повернула голову, и вспыхнувшая на ее губах радушная улыбка сделала ее хорошенькое личико воистину прекрасным. Куноичи засмеялась, и звонкая сладость ее смеха достигла даже крыши, где прятался Ибики.  
Эбису положил ей на колени тщательно завернутую коробку с бенто, и его вечно хмурое лицо расплылось в улыбке, зеркально повторявшую улыбку Сузуме. Он предложил ей руку.  
Усмехнувшись, куноичи взяла с колен бенто, приняла его руку и встала.  
Увидев, что хотел, Ибики исчез, растворившись в тенях.   
Потому что стало очевидно: у Сузуме наконец-то появился тот, кто будет за ней присматривать.


End file.
